Inenarrável
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Porque é simplesmente impossível descrever quando um sentimento tão forte e arrebatador nos prende em sua teia de paixão e sofrimento, confundindo nossa mente e preenchendo nosso coração. Um sentindo tão doce e amargo como o amor.
1. Trailer

**TRAILER**

_Eles não se davam muito bem..._

- Eu não sei porque você é assim, Pansy. - sussurrou ele, quase inaudível, temeroso e perturbado. Não sabia ao certo que sentimentos aquela garota provocava nele, mas sentia que precisava protegê-la de algo que não tardaria a chegar.

- E eu não sei como você conseguiu entrar para Sonserina, Blaise. Acho que você enganou o Chapéu Seletor. - gracejou ela, em um de seus momentos raros de amigável ironia.

- Se eu consegui enganar o Chapéu Seletor, significa que eu realmente estou na casa certa. Não acha, Pansy? - rebateu ele.

_Mas gostavam da companhia um do outro._

- Então, o que vamos fazer até lá? - perguntou Blaise, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos, balançando-se de um lado para o outro, timidamente. - Estou com todos os horários da tarde vagos. - acrescentou, olhando-a com um carinho maroto estampado no olhar.

_E mesmo com tudo tão confuso e fora do lugar..._

Pansy sorriu, meio de lado. Só mesmo Blaise para conseguir agir de uma maneira tão...Blaise, naquele momento.

- E o que a gente faz agora? - perguntou, olhando para baixo, sem coragem de encará-lo nos olhos.

_Eles acharam uma maneira de se entender._

- Eu sei que isso não irá ser nenhum conto de fadas ou um livro de romance, Pansy. Mas eu acho que essa é a parte que o mocinho beija a mocinha e eles são felizes... - arriscou ele, sentindo-se incrivelmente piegas e sem jeito. - ...mesmo que seja por um breve momento. - acrescentou, num sussurro quase inaudível.

**ESTRELANDO OS VETERANOS**

**_PANSY PARKINSON. _**

- A minha carreira já não me importa tanto como importava antigamente, Drei. E quando a minha vida, também já não tenho tanta certeza. Não depois de tudo isso.

_**BLAISE ZABINI.**_

- Eu não fiz nada disso pensando no que viria a seguir e você sabe disso! - murmurou ele, sentindo-se cansado e extremamente frustrado. - E quando eu relembro tudo o que se sucedeu depois daquilo, eu apenas gostaria de voltar atrás e ter recusado tudo que aceitei.

**E AS PO'S**

_A típica garota de vinte anos excêntrica e sem papas na língua..._

_**DREI MCLISTER.**_

- Qual é, Pansy, ao menos uma vez não seja a queridinha do chefe e diga que está de saco cheio de lutar e viver nas sombras de um ser supremo. - esbravejou Drei. Ela ainda tinha vinte anos, era jovem, não fazia nem dois anos que havia entrada para 'a causa'.

_E a loira de mente ágil, sorriso malicioso e curvas provocantes..._

**LORETTA THORANCE.**

- Não dessa vez. Parece que pegamos o poderoso, por assim dizer. - sussurrou ela, com os lábios curvando-se num sorriso de puro deleite.

**Inenarrável **

_Porque é simplesmente impossível descrever quando um sentimento tão forte e arrebatador nos prende em sua teia de paixão e sofrimento, confundindo nossa mente e preenchendo nosso coração. Um sentindo tão doce e amargo como o amor. _

Então...To eu aqui com mais uma fic. Bom, eu já tava com uma VONTADE IMENSA há algum tempinho que fazer uma fic Pansy e Blaise. Totalmente Slytherin... Mas, aí, a idéia foi se formando aos poucos e então saiu... E está aqui.

Foi aí que eu reparei que não tinha nenhuma fic em português desse casal e eu simplesmente acho esse cal MARAVILHOSO. Fiquei com um pouco de receio, porque pode ser que não haja um publico para minha fic... Mas, mesmo assim, resolvi arriscar.

Gostaria de agradecer a Mylla Evans, Milly McMilt, Isabela e a Mikie e a Enfermeira-chan.

Mylla Evans: Me ajudou a achar o nome pra fic. E leu meu trailer com a maior boa vontade. XD

Mylli McMilt: Leu meu trailer. Fez uma capa pra minha fic. XD

( http/i72. )

Isabela: Se empolgou toda pra ler minha fic e quer imprimir toda ela dps de pronta. oO XD

Enfermeira-chan: Acompanhou a criação dos caps cmgo no msn e viu meus ataques de foufurice em algumas cenas. Ela queria apertar o Blaise. XD

Bom, eu queria agradecer a vocês, meninas, porque de uma maneira ou outra todas me empolgaram para continuar a escrever a fic. XD

Obrigada, girls!

beijinhos especiais a vocês e quem vir a ler essa fic!

ENJOY! XD


	2. Sensibilidade Áspera

_Sensibilidade Áspera_

_...Eu sinto como se ninguém pudesse se importar com o que aconteça comigo,_

_Me sinto completamente sozinha e tento esconder todo esse tormento_

_Eu gostaria que isso tudo fosse embora. ..._

A chuva caía fina pelos vidros da janela na fria sala comunal, fazendo com que o ar melancólico pairasse em todos os corredores de Hogwarts. A noite chegava livremente por entre o recluso pôr-do-sol. As nuvens esbranquiçadas e o alaranjado do céu davam espaço à negra solidão da noite.

Todos se recolhiam para suas respectivas casas a fim de se aprontar para a longa noite de sono, ou então apenas sentar em uma das poltronas em frente à lareira para jogar um pouco de conversa fora com os colegas.

Pansy Parkinson, não era diferente dessas pessoas, ela também havia acabado de entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina pela passagem secreta na parede e largava sua mochila em um canto, jogando-se em uma poltrona de veludo cor de esmeralda logo em seguida.

Estava extremamente cansada, o dia havia sido incrivelmente longo e tudo o que ela queria era ficar quietinha em seu canto. Pansy era uma garota morena, dona de cabelos negros extremamente curtos e olhos de um azul tão profundo a ponto de se tornarem violetas quando faiscavam de ódio.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram se recolhendo para dentro dos dormitórios e em dado momento apenas Pansy restara ali, recolhida dentro de seu próprio mundo, ainda sentada na poltrona, com as penas para cima, agarrando os joelhos.

Era estranho pensar em Pansy como uma sonserina frígida e sem coração, quando ele próprio a conhecia tão bem a ponto de achá-la extremamente adorável em sua frieza e indiferença para com qualquer pessoa que se atrevesse a ultrapassar a barreira de solidão que ela havia posto ao redor de si. Essa pessoa que sentia dentro de si que conhecia Pansy Parkinson tão bem era Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini estava no mesmo ano que Pansy, no sétimo ano. Ambos estudavam as mesmas matérias e conviviam diariamente juntos. Blaise era um garoto moreno, de olhos muitos negros, tão negros que podiam ser confundidos com a escuridão que o céu mantinha durante as noites solitárias de Pansy na sala comunal.

Pansy continuava concentrada em abraçar os joelhos e olhar a chuva cair pela janela. Não sabia ao certo porque era tomada por aquela melancolia todo início de noite. Simplesmente era tomada de uma tristeza tão intensa que não conseguia resistir à idéia tentadora de ficar a contemplar o horizonte. Sentia dentro de si uma tristeza ardente, como se a mesma estivesse marcada forte em seu peito. Era algo que sabia não poder controlar.

- O que foi dessa vez? - perguntou ela, sem deixar de fitar os pingos de chuva desenhando imagens abstratas no vidro da janela.

Blaise apenas sorriu compreensivo. Pansy sempre sabia o que queriam dela mesmo antes de alguém dizer, talvez por isso fosse alguém tão eficiente. Ninguém sabia o quanto Pansy Parkinson era inteligente e o quanto ela possuía uma alegria contida dentro dela. Pansy era diferente de todos os moldes que haviam sido criados para as pessoas se encaixarem, ela era única.

- Apenas mais um ataque histérico dele. - murmurou Blaise, sentando-se em uma poltrona perto da lareira, um pouco distante da morena.

Pansy não ousou virar-se para encará-lo ou mesmo continuar a conversa. Não era preciso. Ela não mantinha amizades com ninguém. Andava apenas com Draco e Blaise e mesmo assim era porque era necessário. Não que a companhia deles não lhe fosse agradável, mas não havia sido algo no qual ela pudera opinar. Apenas era assim que as coisas eram.

- São assim que as coisas são. - murmurou distante, fazendo círculos imaginários com a ponta dos dedos rodopiando no ar. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de prata com uma flor verde musgo na ponta, tão incrivelmente sonserina. Ela gostava de ser o que era. Só não gostava de saber nas conseqüências que isto implicava.

- Não precisam ser. - rebateu Blaise, com o cenho franzido. Ele sempre mantinha o cenho franzido quando estava sério ou preocupado. E no momento, estava se sentindo assim. Cada vez mais Pansy se fechava em seu mundo completamente melancólico.

- Mas, são. Não é mesmo? - sorriu, fracamente.

Freqüentemente Pansy se perguntava se Blaise realmente era um sonserino.

Ele era muito bom para isso. Blaise era um cara gentil, compreensivo, até mesmo carinhoso - quando o assunto era ela e seu bem estar. A verdade era que ela preferia não pensar sobre isso. Ela não queria mentalizar aquele pensamento, porque seria ainda pior se as coisas dessem certo para ela.

- Eu não sei por que você é assim, Pansy. - sussurrou ele, quase inaudível, temeroso e perturbado. Não sabia ao certo que sentimentos aquela garota provocava nele, mas sentia que precisava protegê-la de algo que não tardaria a chegar.

- E eu não sei como você conseguiu entrar para Sonserina, Blaise. Acho que você enganou o Chapéu Seletor. - gracejou ela, em um de seus momentos raros de amigável ironia.

- Se eu consegui enganar o Chapéu Seletor, significa que eu realmente estou na casa certa. Não acha, Pansy? - rebateu ele.

Pansy sorriu de lado. Blaise era dono de uma incrível áurea de paz e tranqüilidade e realmente era difícil tirá-lo do sério. Mas, por outro lado, tinha a língua mais afiada que um punhal.

- É. Qualquer pessoa que argumenta desse jeito com certeza deve pertencer a Sonserina. - disse, com uma expressão retraída.

Blaise conhecia aquela expressão, Pansy estava começando a se fechar em seu mundinho de novo. Já fazia mais de uma semana que ela estava assim. Eles nunca foram muito próximos. Seus diálogos eram estranhos e sabiam que compreendiam um ao outro sem nem fazer esforço, e isso os assustava de tal modo que ambos preferiam manter certa distância a deixar essa ligação crescer ainda mais. Eram sonserinos, afinal de contas.

- Rendendo-se assim tão fácil? - provocou, tentando em vão manter a velha Pansy acesa, por mais que soubesse que aquilo já era uma batalha perdida.

- Hoje eu não estou com clima pra isso. Sinto muito, Blaise. - e dizendo isso levantou-se calmamente, como há exatamente doze dias fazia e encaminhou até o seu dormitório, que como era monitora chefe, não dividia com ninguém.

Pansy era assim. Sabia ser suave como o corte de uma folha de papel no dedo indicador da mão. Pansy era possuidora de uma inegável sensibilidade áspera.

_... Toda dor some no momento que estou em teus braços, mas volta_

_assim que eu me vejo sozinha na escuridão do meu quarto,_

_Olhando pro teto._

_As paredes, o quarto... Tudo é pequeno demais para mim. ..._


	3. O desespero de não se arrepender

_O desespero de não se arrepender_

_Porque eu sei._

_Porque eu sei que se eu fizer isso_

_Eu não vou querer voltar atrás._

O ponteiro do relógio estava estendendo-se demais, na opinião de Pansy. Os terríveis cinco minutos finais de aula realmente demoravam demasiadamente a passar. Sua cabeça girava e girava. Precisava sair exatamente naquele momento daquela sala, estava sentindo-se sufocada demais, presa demais.

Batucava na mesa freneticamente olhando em vão para os ponteiros no relógio (sim, um artigo trouxa, mas que ela achava incrivelmente útil. Que ninguém é claro, soubesse disso).

_Tem certeza?_ Rabiscou num rasgo de papel, alucinadamente.

_Tenho._ Respondeu Draco, no mesmo pedaço de papel, sem nem sequer mover a pena. Magia negra realmente era um grande achado. Fazer magia negra sem que os outros pudessem saber disso era realmente melhor ainda. Não que ela fizesse isso, mas sabia fazer. Assim como Draco. Assim como Blaise. Assim como a maioria dos sonserinos.

Assim que o fim da aula foi anunciado pela professor de História da Magia, Pansy saiu em disparada até o Corujal. Dara, sua pequenina coruja branca, ainda não havia retornado de sua 'missão'. Suspirou, resignada. Chegaria ainda hoje, sabia que chegaria.

- Nada ainda? - perguntou uma voz grave atrás de si. Antes mesmo de virar-se sabia que era Blaise. Era sempre Blaise quem estava com ela nos momentos mais importantes.

- Ainda não, mas chegará logo. - murmurou ansiosa.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais da garota, olhando-a com cuidado. Ela tinha olheiras rasas e um ar de cansaço visível. Estava ansiosa, talvez até mais do que ele e Draco poderiam estar. Talvez porque mesmo ela não querendo admitir, tinha medo. Medo por não saber o que estava indo enfrentar. Medo de não ter força de vontade o bastante para conseguir. Medo porque talvez aquilo tudo não fosse o que diziam que era; não fosse o que ela achava que iria ser.

- Draco. - constatou Blaise, algo óbvio é verdade, mas uma extrema necessidade do fato ser dito.

Draco não era como ela ou até mesmo Blaise. Aquele loiro arrogante tinha tudo em suas mãos. Uma posição privilegiada e todo um futuro pronto para ele, não tinha porque se questionar ou hesitar em seguir o que seu pai dizia. Mas, ela e Blaise tinham muitas coisas a questionar e hesitar, apenas não faziam. Nem o iriam fazer, e era por isso que ela às vezes sentia-se tão perdida. Estava tomando uma decisão da qual temia não ter mais volta.

Balançou a cabeça assustada, como que para espantar os pensamentos. Ela seria o orgulho da família.

- Sim, Lúcio confirmou que chegaria hoje. - murmurou ela, mais uma vez, completamente ansiosa.

- Talvez só chegue pela noite. - arriscou Blaise, incerto.

Blaise sabia o porquê daquilo. Pansy queria a glória. Queria ser reconhecida pela família, nunca a vira falar dos pais com carinho, talvez nunca tivera a atenção que necessitava. Talvez fosse por isso ou talvez fosse por algo mais. Tudo o que sabia, era que não tinha a mínima noção do porquê ele estava fazendo isso. Não era pela glória, não era pelo reconhecimento dos superiores...

- Temo que sim. - disse ela, com uma expressão não definida no rosto. Um misto de nervosismo e tristeza, com um quê de melancolia no rosto.

- Então, o que vamos fazer até lá? - perguntou Blaise, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos, balançando-se de um lado para o outro, timidamente. - Estou com todos os horários da tarde, vagos. - acrescentou, olhando-a com um carinho maroto estampado no olhar.

Era simplesmente impossível resistir ao charme de Blaise Zabini. Não que ele fosse o garoto mais forte de Hogwarts e de longe era o mais lindo. Mas, com certeza, ele era o melhor que poderia existir em um sonserino e em um indivíduo como homem, também. Ele simplesmente tinha algo especial dentro dele e talvez fosse uma bondade e aquela suavidade ao falar que era tão atípica nas pessoas que conhecia.

_Porque fica cada vez mais difícil dizer não_

_E dessa vez eu não vou dizer_

_O que eu não quero_

_Eu vou dizer_

_O que você quer..._

- Eu também. - disse ela, sorrindo de lado.

Uma sensação de desespero. Desespero por não se arrepender da escolha que havia feito. O inevitável estava por acontecer, algo que ela havia tentado impedir por longos anos.

Pansy suspirou pesadamente, era estranho sentir a presença de Blaise ao seu lado naquele corredor que dava aos jardins. Era estranho sentir a respiração dele no mesmo espaço da dela, era estranho sentir o braço dele roçar no seu e as quatro pernas andarem no mesmo ritmo. Era estranho sentir que fazia parte de alguma coisa muito maior do que a vontade de sua mente. Era estranho sentir que fazia parte de alguma coisa do exato tamanho de seu coração.

- O que você vai fazer se não conseguir? - perguntou Blaise, quando eles finalmente chegaram a um banco mais recluso do jardim.

- Eu vou conseguir. - rebateu Pansy, decidida.

Blaise riu de lado. O violeta dos olhos de Pansy estava começando a faiscar, por mais que isso significasse que ela estava se irritando, ele adorava ver aquele brilho. Era quando sentia que a morena realmente estava viva. A fúria era muito melhor do que a melancolia.

- Como você tem tanta certeza de que vai? - rebateu ele, maroto.

- Da mesma maneira que você. - rosnou ela, entre dentes.

- Quem disse que eu tenho? - perguntou, fazendo cada de inocente.

Foi então que Pansy percebeu o que ele estava tentando fazer. Blaise realmente sabia como tirá-la do sério calculadamente. Respirou fundo e então disse:

- Está em seus olhos, Blaise.

E realmente estava. Aquele brilho valente de sempre. Um brilho contido, mas que ela sabia que estava lá. Ela sempre soube que estava. E isso era uma verdade que doía. E doía muito.

_E não vai dar certo._

_Vai dar tudo errado e a gente vai brigar_

_Se machucar, e magoar._

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Ambos olhando para as próprias mãos, com medo de dizer ou fazer algo que comprovasse o que suas mentes lhe diziam. Mas, era tarde demais para isso. Era tarde demais para tentar encobertar algo que já era fato comprovado.

- Por que a gente se entende sem se entender, Blaise? - perguntou Pansy, completamente aflita.

Blaise sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. E sabia também o quanto era difícil para ela dizer isso. Para ele também era difícil admitir que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo. Não por ser aquilo propriamente dito, mas porque sabia que não teria como levar adiante. Não se eles quisessem realizar os planos que tinham para o futuro.

- Eu não sei, Pansy. - murmurou ele, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos negros. - Tudo o que eu sei é que gosto de me entender com você.

Pansy sorriu, meio de lado. Só mesmo Blaise para conseguir agir de uma maneira tão... Blaise, naquele momento.

- E o que a gente faz agora? - perguntou, olhando para baixo, sem coragem de encará-lo nos olhos. De repente, já não importava mais se toda verdade viesse à tona e se realmente era necessário tomar providências sobre o assunto. O que importava era o que estava para vir a seguir.

Blaise fitou-a, interrogativo. Aproximando-se ainda mais dela, no banco de madeira.

- Isso nunca vai dar certo. - reprimiu Pansy, tentando soar verdadeira.

- Eu não sei do que você tá falando, Pansy. - rebateu Blaise, fingindo-se de inocente.

Pansy permaneceu calada. Blaise acariciou-lhe a face suavemente e ergueu-lhe o rosto pelo queixo. Olharam-se nos olhos com a verdade dita pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo tentador.

_Mas, mesmo assim_

_depois de tudo dito e feito_

_eu ainda vou olhar para trás_

_desejando fazer tudo de novo_

_apenas para sentir_

- Eu sei que isso não irá ser nenhum conto de fadas ou um livro de romance, Pansy. Mas eu acho que essa é a parte que o mocinho beija a mocinha e eles são felizes... - arriscou ele, sentindo-se incrivelmente piegas e sem jeito. -... Mesmo que seja por um breve momento. - acrescentou, num sussurro quase inaudível.

Pansy sentiu sua pele arrepiar-se com o inocente contado de pele contra pele. Seu rosto ardia nos locais onde Blaise havia acariciado. Ela nunca havia se sentido assim antes, não com aquela intensidade.

- Você não concorda, Pansy? - chamou ele, trazendo-a de volta a realidade. - Não concorda? - chamou mais uma vez.

- Essa é a parte que a mocinha espera. - murmurou ela, subitamente tímida.

- Espera pelo quê? - perguntou ele, forçando-a a dar a resposta que ele queria; que ele necessitava; que ambos sabiam o quanto era necessária.

-

Pela declaração de seu doce e nobre cavaleiro. - sussurrou ela, colocando sua mão sobre a do moreno. - Gestos, não palavras. – acrescentou, marota. Esperara tempo demais por aquele momento.

Pansy sentiu as mãos de Blaise puxando-a para mais perto pela cintura. Gostou do modo como a barba dele roçou em seu rosto e jeito como ele a olhava, carinhoso.

O encaixe perfeito de sua mão na cintura fina e delicada da morena. O perfume adocicado dos cabelos dela e os olhos violetas soltando faíscas diferentes das que ele estava acostumado a ver. Não era de fúria, era de outra coisa.

No começo foi só a boca dele apertando a dela. Pansy tinha medo de se entregar, de descobrir o como era bom e querer mais o que podia ter ou oferecer. Mas, aos poucos, foi abrindo a boca e não se arrependeu pelo que veio a seguir.

Blaise enroscou sua língua na dela, sentindo o gosto de hortelã da boca dela. Sentiu os lábios vermelhos dela apertarem-se ainda mais contra os seus e foi obrigado a trazê-la ainda mais para perto. Sentiu a respiração ofegante da morena em seu rosto e os seios subindo e descendo grudados em seu peito numa seqüência rápida, alucinante. A sensação gostosa daquela fricção.

Agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, acariciando-lhe a nuca carinhosamente. Já havia beijado antes, mas nada comparado à enxurrada de sensações que estava presenciando dentro de si. Passou a mão por toda extensão das costas dele. Voltou a agarrar-lhe pelo pescoço, com medo de cair, de se perder, de perdê-lo. Beijou-lhe o canto da boca, o pescoço, enquanto realizá-la movimentos circulares em sua nuca, arrancando gemidos abafados e uma respiração ainda mais descompassada.

Ousando suavemente, Blaise foi acariciando as pernas da garota, chegando até sua barriga por debaixo da blusa. Apertou-lhe calmamente, sentindo-se nas nuvens. Ela toda era delicada, suave, macia. Ela era o céu, mas naquela mesma noite ambos desceriam ao inferno.

Mais tarde, assim como vários outros alunos da Sonserina e alguns poucos de outras casas, Blaise e Pansy receberam a carta que há três semanas atrás Lúcio havia dito que receberiam. Agora ambos - além de, é claro, Draco, faziam parte da Armada de Lord Voldemort. A guerra estava começando e nada mais seria a mesma coisa. E o medo de não conseguir se arrepender de ter feito o que não deveria.

_O gosto da tua boca na minha_

_do teu peito no meu_

_das tuas mãos na minha cintura_

_do gostinho de aconteceu._


	4. Regra número um: Nunca se importar

_Regra número um: Nunca se importar._

Saiu às pressas pelo corredor. Não queria mais ficar naquela sala nem mais um minuto. Pegou seu gorro de lã e o sobretudo preto e saiu porta afora. Sabia que Drei, uma de suas 'colegas de trabalho' não havia dito nada daquilo por mal, mas apenas havia, com aquela conversa, feito Pansy relembrar momentos do passado os quais não estava preparada para rever em sua memória.

_- Você não sente vontade de voltar atrás e deixar toda essa loucura de lado? - perguntou a ruiva, olhando-a seriamente, enquanto tomava um gole de seu forte café preto._

_- Não é loucura, Drei. - rebateu Pansy, enquanto analisava alguns rascunhos de missão que teria de realizar._

_- Qual é, Pansy, ao menos uma vez não seja a queridinha do chefe e diga que está de saco cheio de lutar e viver nas sombras de um ser supremo. - esbravejou Drei. Ela ainda tinha vinte anos, era jovem, não fazia nem dois anos que havia entrada para 'a causa'._

_- Não, não estou. - bufou Pansy, levantando-se e saindo da sala. _

Aquele breve diálogo com certeza havia deixado marcas em sua mente. Já haviam se passado oito anos desde que recebera a carta a qual havia decidido o resto de seu destino e desde então era uma Comensal da morte. Era uma das melhores, dominava Magia Negra como poucos conseguiam e era a Superiora da parte de interrogatórios do esquadrão do qual fazia parte. Tinha a vida que seus pais sempre sonharam para ela. Tinha a vida que eles queriam, mas nunca obtiveram. Era perfeito.

Todos na Armada de Voldermort se vestiam de preto, era como se fosse um uniforme. A guerra já estava em seu auge fazia dois anos e continuava lá. Sangue e mais sangue e nenhum dos dois lados dava o braço a torcer. Esquadrões de Comensais estavam espalhados pelos mais variados locais. E ela não tinha a mínima idéia de onde aqueles que um dia haviam sido seus amigos e colegas de Casa poderiam estar trabalhando, nem ao menos sabia se eles já estariam mortos àquelas alturas.

Respirou aliviada quando chegou à rua. Estados Unidos não era um lugar muito diferente da Inglaterra, ao menos não para ela, que em qualquer lugar realizaria o mesmo trabalho. Porém, sentia falta do sotaque britânico, da familiaridade com as ruas e de poder baixar a guarda por conhecer o país com a palma da mão.

Entrou em um café na frente de onde era o seu 'local de trabalho' e sentou-se em uma mesa mais afastada do resto. Pediu qualquer coisa e enfim pode parar um pouco de pensar no quanto corria perigo. Já não era mais um lugar seguro, as ruas.

Seu trabalho era algo difícil de definir. Já havia feito coisas muito tenebrosas, coisas das quais, covardamente, não gostaria de relembrar. Mas, as imagens vinham persegui-la toda noite, sem falta. Pansy havia se tornado uma fria e extremamente cruel assassina. Sabia todas as formas de fazer uma pessoa sentir dor. Algo brutal e totalmente sádico. Era a melhor no que fazia: tirar as respostas para as perguntas que queria de uma certa pessoa e então, matá-la. Era isso que fazia.

Pesquisa. Preparação. Seqüestro. Respostas. Morte. As cinco palavras mais comuns de seu cotidiano há mais ou menos cinco anos.

Após quinze minutos de pausa saiu nervosamente do café e retornou ao edifício cinzento e sem vida no qual trabalhava. Para quem visse, seria apenas mais um edifício de empresários. Mal sabiam os trouxas o que realmente se passava lá dentro.

- Valter Klaimann sendo interrogado na sala dois. Ele diz não saber nada sobre o Caso Foxter... O que você acha? - era Drei novamente, dessa vez com o olhar sério e o ar estritamente profissional. Ela era sua aprendiz.

- Ele está mentindo. - respondeu Pansy, simplesmente, enquanto pegava das mãos de um loiro alguns papéis para analisar. - O que é isto? - perguntou para o garoto, antes que ele saísse.

- Algumas informações para sua nova missão. - informou o mesmo, antes de voltar para sua mesa e continuar o imenso trabalho que tinha de ser feito.

- Porque você acha isso, Pansy?

- Em primeiro lugar: para você é Parkinson, McLister. - rosnou, sempre que Drei esquecia que trabalho era trabalho e horário de folga era outra história.

Drei bufou, colocando as mãos na cintura demonstrando impaciência.

- Simplesmente porque Valter Klaimann faz parte da Armada de Dumbledore como informante, McLister. Você saberia disso se tivesse feito seu dever de casa. - respondeu Pansy calmamente, porém, muito séria.

Entrou em sua sala e sentou-se em frente à mesa onde havia muitas coisas a conferir, a despachar, a pesquisar... E quando adolescente pensaria que ser um Comensal da Morte era só ação e não envolveria nenhum trabalho burocrático. Ambos os lados tinham suas desvantagens.

- Eu te direcionei para um caso simples, Drei. - repreendeu Pansy, num tom mais maternal, do que de uma superiora. – É um caso simples e fácil de ser solucionado. Klaimann é dono de uma loja de doces. O típico pacato pai de família. É claro que ele torce pelo nosso adversário. - respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um instante. Drei tinha tanto o que aprender e tão pouco tempo para isso. Prosseguiu: - O que você tem que descobrir? Porque Dumbledore o escolheu como informante. Quais são os dotes interessantes dele. O resto? Já não é mais com você, certo?

- Certo. - concordou Drei, com um aceno de cabeça, levemente atordoada.

- Drei? - chamou Pansy, mais autoritária do que antes. - Se eu pudesse dizer isso oficialmente, eu diria que você deveria ter pensado mais de uma vez quando quis entrar para a AV.

- Porque diz isso? - perguntou Drei, ligeiramente confusa. Afinal, a ruiva sabia que aquele tipo de fala não era típico de sua superiora.

- Porque você não tem o sangue frio necessário para isso. - respondeu, sem papas na língua. - Você ainda pensa que esse cara pode ter uma família esperando por ele ou que ele merece viver um pouco mais a vida. Regra número um, McLister: nunca se importar.

- Certo. - murmurou, embaraçada demais para dizer outra coisa.

Assim que ficou sozinha Pansy colocou a cabeça entre as pernas. Aquilo era tudo o que sempre sonhara? Porque estava se tornando tão cansativo? Ao menos tempo em que ela queria um pouco mais de ação, temia a chegada do dia em que teria de fazer tudo o que as imagens de seus sonhos à noite a lembravam de que um dia ela já havia feito. Sentia-se completamente contraditória, mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso.

_- Você não sente vontade de voltar atrás e deixar toda essa loucura de lado? - perguntou a ruiva, olhando-a seriamente, enquanto tomava um gole de seu forte café preto._

Novamente as palavras de Drei tomaram conta de sua mente. Porque, de repente, tudo o que aquela ruivinha dizia parecia importar tanto assim para ela?

Drei era, por demais, parecida com Blaise. E isso era algo que ela não queria lembrar.

_Regra número um, Parkinson, nunca se importar. _

Fora exatamente o que ouvira sua superiora um dia dizer, há mais ou menos oito anos atrás, em uma das primeiras aulas que tivera. Fora o primeiro ano na AV, quando ela, Draco e Blaise ainda faziam parte da mesma turma em Londres, na Inglaterra. Havia sido um ótimo ano, mas tudo havia ficado no passado, sem direito a recordações.

Aqui está o cap3. XD

Obrigadaaa a todas as pessoas que estão comentando. Isso realmente me deixa muito feliz. XD

Ainda mais porque Pansy e Blaise é um casal tão foufo, mas esquecido.

beeeijos pessoas! XD

ENJOY! XD


	5. Maravilhosamente instigante

_Maravilhosamente instigante_

Estava sentado naquela mesma sala fazia mais de dois dias. O máximo que fazia era levantar para tomar uma xícara de café ou ir ao banheiro, é claro. Havia muita coisa a se fazer e muito pouco tempo. Blaise havia recebido uma missão de extrema urgência e precisava deixar seu departamento todo em ordem antes de partir.

Olhou pela janela, já era dia. De manhã cedo e mal conseguia ficar de olhos abertos. As pessoas estavam chegando para trabalhando quando ele nem havia ido embora. Batucou com a pena na mesa nervosamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Não tinha mais cabeça para fazer aqueles relatórios agora. Não queria analisar estratégicas, bolar ataques e planos. Não naquele momento.

Pegou seu casaco e seu cachecol e deixou a sala exatamente do jeito como estava, apenas travando a porta - questões de segurança. Ali ninguém confiava em ninguém, ao menos não o bastante para deixar as portas destravadas.

Logo que havia entrado para a AV há oito anos atrás, seu sonho sempre fora fazer parte do Esquadrão de Estratégia e ataque. Bolar estratagemas, observar as possibilidades e calcular estatísticas era tudo o que ele sempre gostara de fazer. E agora, era o chefe do departamento, por assim dizer.

Atravessou a rua e sentou-se em um dos bancos do parque que tinha em frente ao edifício no qual trabalhava. Era estranho com os trouxas não percebiam aquele enorme edifício bem a sua frente. E é claro, os bruxos não conseguiam ver, visto que havia uma magia negra muito poderosa encobrindo-o. Magias muito complexas para rever em sua mente àquela hora da manhã.

Não sentia há mínima fome. Há exatamente dois dias que não comia direito, mas não sentia fome. Há muito tempo que ele não 'entrava e ação', apenas bolava a ação, por assim dizer. E era bom nisso. Ele nunca fora muito o cara que gostava de agir. Mas, durante aqueles longos anos havia feito coisas que nunca havia imaginado que tivesse fibra para fazer. Ele havia feito coisas que muitas vezes o impediam de dormir tranqüilo à noite.

Tudo seria diferente se ele tivesse tomado outro caminho, mas não era o que ele realmente queria. Naquelas alturas, já não sabia mais... Fazia apenas porque sabia fazer. Fazia porque não pensava em outra coisa para fazer. Fazia porque não podia parar. E optava por não pensar sobre isso. Questionar sobre seu trabalho, sobre seu modo de vida, sobre toda aquela guerra, era apenas relembrar fatos do passado que não traziam alegria nenhuma para sua vida já tão amarga.

Tirou do bolso seu maço de cigarros e o isqueiro. Com o tempo, havia aprendido a fumar. Trabalhar no 'corpo a corpo', atuar no campo do inimigo, como gostavam de dizer, ensinava a ter vontade de fumar. Era inevitável.

Chegava a ser engraçado pensar em como ele achava que uma guerra - ao menos no Mundo Bruxo - era. Nada de coisas como havia visto uma vez em um filme trouxa. Era incrível como havia planejamento, burocracia... E como, mais como mesmo, havia sangue e mortes para todo lado. Tudo de um jeito tão organizado e extremamente calculista que às vezes ele se sentia apenas num departamento do Ministério da Magia, não em um dos Esquadrões da AV.

Fez alguns círculos de fumaça no ar, observando-os se dispersarem. Indo para longe... longe...longe de toda aquela amargura e melancolia em que ele havia se tornado. Apagou o cigarro e voltou para o edifício.

Agora a agitação já havia começado. E aquilo era bom, porque com a agitação ele não pensava nos acontecimentos do passado que vinham atormentá-lo, em meio aos seus melancólicos devaneios noturnos.

- Zabini. - chamou Loretta Thorance, mais conhecida como Thor. Nos tempos passados sua companheira de trabalho e também de cama, e era realmente muito estranho pensar que agora aquela linda loira dona de uma beleza estonteante com seus olhos azuis e formas curvilíneas, era sua subordinada. Gostava de pensar nela como seu braço direito.

- Thor. - cumprimentou-a, com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Blaise. - pediu ela, baixinho. Olhando para os lados, incerta. - Assunto de extrema urgência e importância.

Algo realmente admirável em Thor eram a determinação e a eficiência que realizava seu trabalho. Era o exemplo de funcionária do mês, por assim dizer. E isso o fazia lembrar-se de alguém que não queria. Alguém que trouxera tanta felicidade para sua vida durante um ano inteiro e realmente esplendido. Um ano que preferia apagar de sua memória para não sofrer mais.

- Me acompanhe, sim? - pediu autoritário. Nessas horas era impossível deixar a proficionalidade de lado, mesmo lembrando das horas de paixão que passaram nos braços um do outro durante alguns meses no ano passado.

- Certo. - assentiu a loira, arrumando os cabelos para trás da orelha.

Blaise abriu a porta para a mulher e deixou-a passar antes dele. Cavalheirismo era algo que nem na AV deixara de ter, até porque às vezes lhe era útil. Sentou-se em seu lugar e Thor a sua frente.

- Temos uma missão. - despejou ela, sem rodeios, porque normalmente era assim que agia, quando não estava estressada por causa de alguma coisa do trabalho.

- Como assim 'temos uma missão'? - perguntou, levemente atordoado. - Eu já tenho uma missão, Thorance.

- Eu sei que já. E é dessa mesmo que eu estou falando. - respondeu ela, séria. - Eu vou com você.

- Achei que Bill sempre preferiu que eu trabalhasse individualmente. - disse, referindo-se ao seu superior da época de treinamento.

- Não dessa vez. Parece que pegamos o poderoso, por assim dizer. - sussurrou ela, com os lábios curvando-se num sorriso de puro deleite.

- O que você quer dizer, Thor? - perguntou ele, incrivelmente interessado. - _Ele _está lá?

Tudo o que sabia da missão era que seria de extrema importância. Aparentemente o esquadrão da AV responsável pelas buscas havia encontrado um dos esconderijos da AD muito importante. Um que talvez estivesse guardando, por assim dizer, alguns dos líderes. Porém, ele não sabia que isso queria dizer que Dumbledore estava entre eles.

- Não faço idéia, Blaise. Até porque eu não sei de que ele você ou Bill está falando. Pode ser que seja Dumbledore ou algum outro líder importante.

- Quantos poderosos você acha que há nessa guerra, Thor? - perguntou o moreno, curioso. Aquilo era um assunto polêmico.

- Ambos sabemos que Dumbledore não é homem de trabalhar individualmente, como você gosta de dizer. Ele não é o Lord. Some dois mais dois. - rebateu ela, também visivelmente mais empolgada.

- Eu já pensei sobre isso. - murmurou, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que ligasse fatos a pessoas.

Blaise e Thor haviam se conhecido no último ano de treinamento e haviam formado uma ótima dupla. Eram incríveis solucionando problemas e criando planos mirabolantes. E se animavam muito com casos difíceis. Ambos não eram sádicos e totalmente maléficos como a grande parte dos membros da AV, o que os movia era o misterioso, era isso que sempre os instigara a seguir em frente. Era isso o que os formava uma boa dupla, pensando juntos, eles eram sempre melhores.

- Talvez haja vários líderes em diversos pontos. Diferente de como trabalhamos na AV, onde há supostos superiores, como eu, mas que na verdade é tudo fachada, porque não tomamos decisões sozinhos. Não antes de consultar o Lord. - continuou Blaise, completamente absorto nas idéias que agora vinham tomando forma em sua mente.

- Mas, com Dumbledore, o bonzinho e caridoso Dumbledore... Talvez haja o Rei e os primeiros ministros... - completou Thor, acompanhando o raciocínio do companheiro. Ambos haviam passado tanto tempo vivendo entre o Mundo Bruxo e o Mundo Trouxa, que até já faziam metáforas com as formas de governo usada por eles. Que era um tanto quanto estranha, diga-se de passagem.

- Exatamente. - sorriu Blaise, triunfante.

- Então digo que para Bill que aceitamos a missão? - perguntou ela, olhando-o marota.

- E quando nós tivemos a opção de dizer que não, Thor? - rebateu Blaise, olhando-a subitamente sério. Às vezes aquele falta de opção o tirava do sério.

- Apenas gosto de fazer como nos tempos de treinamento, Blaise. Gosto de fingir que tenho a situação sobre o _meu _controle. - rebateu ela, no mesmo tom.

- Suponho que seja melhor assim. - sussurrou ele, sentindo a revolta tomando conta de todos os nervos de seu corpo. Era difícil se controlar, quando há oito anos não fazia nada por si mesmo, ao menos não dentro da AV.

- Ao menos te mantém na linha, garotão. - gracejou ela, querendo quebrar o clima tenso que havia se instalado.

Blaise sorriu suavemente. Vasculhar a área, achar o terreno, fazer uma planta do local, bolar estratégias de como entrar lá... Seria interessante. Há tempos que não fazia algo grande. Apenas pequenos chefes da oposição que não tinham muito valor e não acrescentavam nada ao conhecimento da AV.

Há dois anos que a guerra estava no seu auge. Há dois anos que nada interessante acontecia. Era bom voltar à velha ativa de novo. A boa e velha ativa grande e maravilhosamente instigante.

Aqui tá o cap4. XD

Obrigada a todos que comentaram no cap anterior.

Normalmente eu faria agradecimentos individuais e tal, só que to com tendinite.. aí pá.

Mas, obrigada mesmo assim. Agradeço MUITO. XD

beeeijos!

ENJOY! XD


	6. Lembranças repentinas

_Lembranças repentinas._

_Noite de sábado, onde vários jovens deveriam estar se agarrando em algum canto escuro de uma boate. Não ela, Pansy Parkinson, que havia desperdiçado metade de sua juventude trabalhando feito uma louca para conseguir uma boa posição na AV e provavelmente - se a guerra não acabasse até lá - faria o mesmo por mais outra metade e o tanto de tempo que precisasse para se manter no topo. _

_- Eu acho que você já trabalhou demais por uma noite, boss. - Chamou Drei, referindo-se as olheiras de cansaço e os vários copos descartáveis que antes continham café, jogados na lata do lixo. _

_- Às vezes precisamos fazer coisas que não queremos, McLister. - Bufou Pansy, pegando outra pilha de pastas para analisar. _

_Pansy sabia muito bem o que era fazer coisas que não queria, coisas que não julgava certo, ou coisas que fizera sem pensar muito no depois. Ela errara muito ao longo de todo aquele tempo e tinha certeza que ainda erraria muito mais. _

_- Eu não entendo você, Pansy. Sinceramente não entendo. - Esbravejou Drei, completamente irritada. - Você se mata por uma causa que... - Calou-se, subitamente. - Esquece, Pansy. Eu vou dar o fora daqui. É sábado à noite e eu mereço um pouco de descanso. _

_- Certo. Boa noite, Drei. - Murmurou Pansy, nem sequer levantando os olhos para observar a ruiva estourada sair da sala._

_Drei era muito nova. Muito nova mesmo. Ela não entendia os 'ossos do ofício'. _

_Abanou a cabeça e deixou sua sala. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu se encontrava caminhando pelos corredores escuros. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, aquela escuridão dava-lhe arrepios. Era muito difícil viver uma vida como aquela. E dificilmente se lembrava do porquê havia entrado para aquela vida. Era estranho e surreal. Ela já havia matado pessoas e nem se lembrava de como tudo aquilo havia começado. Sonho de adolescente em se tornar uma comensal da morte. Agora ria com amargura._

Acordou suando frio. Mais uma vez sonhava com o Lord. Sonhava que as coisas não sairiam como o planejado e ela pagaria o preço. Sonhava que não queria mais estar onde estava. Pansy colocou os cabelos negros para trás das orelhas e respirou fundo. Pegou o copo com água que sempre deixava na cabeceira e respirou fundo novamente.

Pensou em Blaise. Nossa, há quanto tempo não pensava em Blaise e em seu sorriso doce e enigmático. O olhar sério e a beleza rude. Por que Blaise tinha de vir a sua mente durante as noites frias de inverno? Durante todo aquele tempo, era só em noites frias que o nome - e o sentimento que estava presente nele - vinha a sua mente - e coração.

Não queria pensar nessas coisas do passado. Não tinha cabimento. Olhou para o relógio: ainda eram duas horas da manhã. Mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente. Era só esperar pela hora de ir trabalhar e enfrentar um novo dia pela frente.

- Você está bem, Blaise? - Perguntou Thor, parecendo preocupada. Não era de deixar as emoções virem à tona, mas seu colega de trabalho parecia levemente perturbado com alguma coisa.

- Estou bem, Thor. - Sorriu ele, amargamente. - Apenas, não sei por que, relembrando alguns momentos do passado.

- Coisas de amor? - Perguntou ela, não conseguindo evitar que sua curiosidade prevalecesse sobre o diálogo.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. - Murmurou ele, olhando pelo vidro do avião.

- Não lhe via como um homem romântico, Blaise. - Gracejou ela, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão que havia se instalado.

- E não sou. É que apenas algumas lembranças marcam demais e é impossível apagá-las.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. - Murmurou, encolhendo-se no assento. Era melhor deixar o parceiro remoer os próprios pensamentos.

- Boss. - Chamou Drei, que estava escandalosamente vestida com uma mini-saia preta e uma blusa decotada, também preta. Não havia ninguém mais excêntrica que aquela garota em todo o escritório.

- Não estou em um bom dia, Drei. - Murmurou, lembrando-se dos calafrios noturnos. - Diga o que quer e vá embora. - Rosnou, rudemente.

Drei sorriu de lado, já estava acostumada com esse tipo de tratamento. Pansy dizia o que tinha de dizer sem se importar com o que viria depois, mas incrivelmente, sua chefa era uma pessoa muito fechada.

- Teremos visita dentro de alguns minutos, Boss. - Murmurou, abrindo a porta da sala de Pansy, para a mesma passar.

Pansy apenas olhou-a com descaso e pôs-se a revisar alguns relatórios. Não queria pensar em Blaise. Não queria pensar no passado e na confusão que havia sido. Não queria pensar em nada. Só queria trabalhar e esquecer que tinha uma vida fora daquele escritório.

- Não quero falar com ninguém, Drei. - Murmurou, sem levantar os olhos dos papéis. - Apenas me avise quando as tais visitas chegarem, ok?

- Certo, chefa. - Respondeu, perdendo o humor de sempre. Eram poucos os dias os quais Pansy Parkinson deixava transparecer o seu humor, por mais que fosse o humor mal humorado e rude, o qual sempre tinha. Mas que a ruiva sabia que era pura fachada. Franziu o cenho, dessa vez era real.

Blaise olhou mais uma vez pelo vidro da janela. A noite toda havia ficado com Pansy em seus pensamentos. Queria poder vê-la novamente, sentir a pele clara dela em contato com a sua. Não sabia o porquê; essas emoções haviam voltado com tudo dentro de si, mas algum motivo deveria ter. O mistério era porque, dentro de tanto tempo, havia voltado logo agora em uma missão importante. Precisava se concentrar.

Desembarcaram no aeroporto e rumaram para seu destino sem muitas delongas. Loretta se mantinha em silêncio, respeito à privacidade do parceiro e Blaise agradecia por isso. Precisava ficar um pouco a sós com seus pensamentos, por mais que não tivesse tempo para isso.

Pararam em frente a um edifício acinzentado e sem vida. A depressiva morbidez deixava claro que aquele era um local onde havia comensais da morte. Blaise sentia o cheiro impregnado no ar. O cheio de fúria, ódio, vingança e... morte.

Gostaria de saber por onde andava Pansy e se ela havia cometido as mesmas atrocidades dele. Blaise muitas vezes acordava à noite sentindo o cheio de sangue em suas narinas e jurava poder ver o vermelho vivo escorrendo por entre seus dedos. Nenhuma terapia trouxa poderia curar aquela angústia que ele mantinha dentro do peito.

Entraram no edifício e após algumas informações da secretária, uma jovem ruiva veio acompanhá-los por entre corredores escuros e amedrontadores - para quem não tivesse a morte dentro de si.

- Eu me chamo Drei McLister. - Disse a ruiva, olhando-os indiferente. Um olhar parecido com o de alguém que Blaise não via há algum tempo. Alguém de quem ele sentia falta. - Minha chefa irá recebê-los agora.

- Qual o nome de sua chefa? - perguntou Blaise, olhando-a cautelosamente. Era observador por natureza. - Foi tanta a pressa que nem disso fomos informados.

- Pansy. - Respondeu Drei, abrindo a porta da sala à sua frente. - Pansy Parkinson.

Blaise olhou para dentro da sala e o que viu fez seu coração se sentir vivo de novo.

Pansy prendeu a respiração. Não podia ser. Não era.

Reconhecia as costas largas e os ombros fortes em qualquer lugar. Um moreno alto, a beleza rudemente marcante, o sorriso enigmático. Blaise Zabini em carne e osso em seu escritório acompanhado de uma loira estonteante com cara de poucos amigos.

E embora a vontade de mandar aquela _femme fatale_ cair fora de sua sala fosse extremamente gritante, Pansy apenas olhou-os friamente e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

- Zabini. - Disse, tentando permanecer com suas emoções dentro de si mesma.

- Parkinson. - Sorriu, fracamente. - Longa data.

- Realmente.

Todo aquele diálogo impessoal. A troca de olhares furtiva e extremamente constrangedora para ambos. A apresentação das 'parceiras'. Os pensamentos a mil na mente de ambos. Tudo aquilo era extremamente surreal. Tantas coisas a serem ditas. Mas, tudo o que viriam a falar agora, era de trabalho. Era apenas trabalho.

- A que devo a visita? - Perguntou, com as mãos visivelmente nervosas batucando em sua escrivaninha inundada de papéis e informações confidenciais que apenas a uma palavra dita mentalmente em qualquer lugar do mundo - por Pansy - poderiam sumir por completo.

- Eu e minha parceira, Thorance, temos uma pista sobre onde Dumbledore pode estar se escondendo junto de seus homens mais leais. - Respondeu Blaise, mantendo o tom profissional, por mais que seus pulmões quisessem gritar a todo vapor o quanto precisasse falar abertamente com aquela garota que havia sido sua paixão adolescente, e que agora havia se tornado a mulher mais bela que ele já havia visto em toda a sua vida.

- É uma fonte segura? - Perguntou Pansy, fazendo as devidas anotações mentais.

- Veio de pesquisas de nosso próprio departamento, unido ao departamento da Escócia. - Respondeu Loretta, entrando na conversa. Sentiu-se levemente irritada pelas reações que aquela estranha morena gerava em seu parceiro, mas sabia que devia ser algo do passado aflorado com esse encontro repentino. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco, mas seu trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar e Blaise não lhe era assim tão necessário. Era apenas uma questão sexual e sabia disso.

- E onde é esse local tão desejado? - Perguntou Drei, visivelmente empolgada. Inconvenientemente entrando na conversa.

- Aqui mesmo. - Respondeu a loira, olhando-a friamente. Não gostava de novatas e reconhecia uma logo de cara.

- E o que você sugere? - perguntou Drei, sentando-se em uma cadeira mais ao canto da sala.

- Sugiro que comecemos as pesquisas e buscas imediatamente. - Respondeu a loira, rolando os olhos. - E me disseram que você é a melhor no que faz.

- Eu não faço buscas. - Respondeu Pansy, levemente atordoada pela presença do moreno e daquela loira perspicaz ao seu lado.

- Mas começou fazendo. - Rebateu Loretta. - Você e Zabini trabalharam juntos por um tempo, pelo que eu soube, e eram bons como uma dupla. O Chefe quer que vocês façam a busca juntos e então que você faça o interrogatório, quando encontrarmos quem procuramos.

Blaise olhou para Loretta interrogativo, não sabia que a loira sabia disso tudo e nem ao menos havia informado-o. Claro que ela não sabia de tudo o que havia acontecido no passado, mas ao menos poderia não ter omitido que já tinha algumas informações. Mas, a colega era assim, mantinha as coisas para si mesma, por mais que se tratasse de trabalho.

Pansy sentiu a cabeça girar e o estômago contrair-se dolorosamente.

- E onde você e Drei ficam nessa história? - Perguntou ela, cautelosamente.

- Não que eu sinta orgulho disso, mas... Reforço. - Murmurou a loira, olhando-a ferozmente. Não se sentia confortável em admitir que aquela morena além de ser dona dos pensamentos de seu parceiro por quem admitia ter certa queda, era também melhor profissional que ela. Porém, não era hora para atitudes infantis como competição e sim para trabalho sério.

- Isso quer dizer que... - Começou Pansy, sendo interrompida logo em seguida.

- Você e Blaise serão parceiros. E eu e Drei os auxiliaremos no que for preciso. - Disse, olhando de um para outro, curiosamente.

Pansy e Blaise sentiram seus corações batendo em sintonia. Por mais que não houvessem dito uma palavra, o olhar que trocaram respondia a tudo.


	7. Gritantemente impossível

_Gritantemente impossível._

- Se me dão licença, eu preciso fumar um cigarro. - Disse Loretta, levantando-se de seu lugar e rumando para a saída. - Me acompanha, novata?

- Claro. - Murmurou Drei, sentindo-se incomodada pela presença daquela nova estranha. - E eu não sou uma novata.

- Veremos mais tarde sobre isso.

Ambas saíram da sala faiscando os olhares, mas Pansy e Blaise estavam muito absortos em seus próprios pensamentos para notarem isso.

Não havia muito a ser dito. Não depois de tanto tempo. Na realidade, havia muito a ser dito, porém muito pouco tempo. E ambos sabiam que gestos diriam muito mais do que palavras naquele momento. Até porque, nenhum dos dois era muito bom com isso.

Pansy levantou-se de onde estava e ficou em pé estática em seu lugar. Blaise olhou-a cuidadosamente e sorriu. Um sorriso de quem perdoa tudo, mas não entende nada.

- E então, quem vai dar o primeiro passo? - Perguntou Pansy, sentindo-se subitamente muito pequena, uma adolescente de novo.

- Achei que você nunca fosse perguntar. - Sorriu ele, aquele sorriso que só ele tinha, aquele sorriso que fazia todo o corpo de Pansy arder e pedir por mais.

Ambos queriam ter algo a dizer para expressar tudo o que sentiam naquele momento. Depois de todo tempo e distância, estarem assim, juntos. O alcance de um beijo, de um abraço, de um mero aperto de mão. Tudo era possível e ambos sabiam que essa sensação era indescritível.

Blaise aproximou-se de Pansy com apenas um passo, contornando a mesa que os impedia de sentirem a respiração descompassada um do outro. Foi preciso apenas um olhar de confiança, para que todo o resto de autocontrole fosse jogado as favas. Os lábios de Blaise cobriram ferozmente os da morena, com fome, usando dentes e enroscando as línguas. Beijo de quem necessita, de quem procura, de quem deseja.

Pansy ofegou fortemente. Há quanto tempo não sentia as mãos de Blaise explorando a pele exposta de seus braços, da nuca, deixando-a ardendo. Emaranhou seus dedos pelos cabelos negros de Blaise, deixando-os totalmente arrepiados. O ar começava a lhe faltar, mas isso não importava. Só o que importava era beijá-lo com cada vez mais ânsia para suprir o desejo que havia escondido dentro de si por todo aquele tempo. Seguro-o forte pela gravata, com medo de perdê-lo.

As respirações entrecortadas, e tudo em que Blaise conseguia pensar era em como o encaixe dos dois era perfeito. Empurrou Pansy contra a parede com força, agarrando suas coxas com possessividade. Puxou-lhe a saia para baixo com uma urgência faminta, beijando-lhe o pescoço exposto como quem come um sorvete tão esperado em um dia quente de verão.

O cheiro do perfume tão conhecido. A barba por fazer roçando em seu pescoço. As mãos em sua saia foi o que impulsionou-a a abrir os botões da camisa do moreno um a um, rapidamente. As mãos tateando às cegas em busca de mais contato. Os dedos curiosos enroscando-se nos ralos fios existente no peito musculoso de Blaise. Beijou-o delicadamente abaixando-se cada vez mais.

A boca de Pansy seguindo um caminho sem volta em seu estômago foram demais para ele. Tornava aquilo tudo mais real e familiar. Sentiu todo seu desejo pulsar por ela e percebeu o quanto precisava daquela mulher em sua vida.

Os carinhos íntimos e ousados. O ambiente extremamente erótico e com gosto de saudade.

- Merlin, como eu senti sua falta. - Murmurou ele, entre os cabelos negros dela, adentrando-a com todo o seu amor, toda a sua emoção contida.

- Eu também, Blaise. - Murmurou ela em resposta, ofegando suavemente. - Eu também.

Foi gritantemente impossível conter os gemidos e as mãos desesperadas por mais. Foi gritantemente impossível sentir voltando à tona todos os sentimentos por tanto tempo guardados dentro de seus corações. Foi gritantemente impossível impedir que as palavras finais fossem proferidas, mesmo que cada um em seu pensamento.

_Eu te amo. _Foi o que cada um pensou, enquanto chegavam ao clímax juntos, mas foi gritantemente impossível admitir isso em voz alta e tornar tudo ainda mais real.

Demorei pra postar pQ tava esperando completar 60 reviews... xP

E agora atualizarei qndo chegar a 70...

Alguém ainda tá lendo isso aqui?

Bom, seja o q for, thankx aos reviews do outro cap e obrigada meeesmo a quem está acompanhando!

BEEEIJOS! XD


	8. Preparandose para o desconhecido

_Preparando-se para o desconhecido_

Acordou com a luz entrando por entre as cortinas esverdeadas do quarto onde se encontrava. Olhou para o lado da cama e viu que nada tinha sido um sonho. Flashes da noite anterior perambulando entre seus pensamentos. Beijos dentro do elevador, roupas espalhadas pelo chão do apartamento... A noite inteira fazendo amor com Pansy em seus braços. A morena dormia tranqüilamente em seu lado com a cascata negra espalha pelos travesseiros.

Remexeu-se um pouco na cama, sem abrir os olhos. Queria gravar aquele momento em sua mente para sempre. Blaise Zabini deitado em seus lençóis após uma magnífica noite em sua cama. Depois de todo o passado turbulento que os dois haviam tido, Pansy achou que esse dia nunca chegaria.

Blaise sentiu Pansy remexer-se ao seu lado, não queria levantar e ir para o trabalho. Não ainda. Cobriu-a com o edredom negro e abraçou-a apertado, sentindo os lábios dela irem de encontro ao seu peito nu, provocando-lhe arrepios e idéias um tanto quanto tentadoras também.

Deixou-se abraçar por Blaise, depositando beijos molhados no peito dele. Suas unhas foram fazendo um caminho até o meio de suas coxas, demorando-se ali o tempo necessário para fazer Blaise querer repetir a dose da noite anterior.

Blaise ofegou, baixinho. Acariciando as costas de Pansy, trazendo-a para cada vez mais perto de si. Beijou-lhe a testa e acariciou-lhe os seios, arrancando gemidos ofegantes da mesma. Tinha-a tão perto que eles praticamente tornarem-se um só.

- Temos... - Ofegou ela, sentindo Blaise acariciar-lhe a parte inteira das coxas. - Temos que ir trabalhar.

- Tem certeza? - Perguntou ele, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Si-sim. - Gemeu ela, quando por fim sentiu Blaise concretizando seu desejo puxando-a para ainda mais perto dele, prendendo-a entre seus braços, suavemente.

Após Blaise adormecer novamente Pansy apenas arrumou-se e deixou o apartamento. Era hora de encarar a realidade e viver sua vida. E sua vida era o trabalho, nada mais que isso. Não podia deixar seus relacionamentos pessoais interferirem em sua carreira. Não havia feito isso no passado e não seria agora o momento de colocar tudo a perder.

Entrou no edifício a passos rápidos e para sua surpresa, Blaise já se encontrava lá, revisando alguns papéis com Loretta Thorance, a loira que Pansy não havia gostado nem um pouco.

- Chefa. - Sorriu Drei, levantando-se de um pulo de sua mesa, como fazia todas as manhãs. - Nem vi quando você saiu ontem. - E virando-se de frente para Pansy, sussurrou. - Quem é o cara?

- Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse, Drei...

- Não se envolver pessoalmente com colegas de trabalho, muito menos sua chefa. - Repetiu, como se fosse uma criancinha com um texto decorado. - Tá. Tá. - Resmunga, devido o cenho franzido da 'chefa'.

Respirou fundo e contou até três. Estava na hora do show. A hora de fazer um trabalho bem feito e deixar todos orgulhosos, ou ao menos manter sua reputação.

Isso não era a pior parte, Blaise sabia que conseguiria dar conta do recado em relação ao trabalho. A pior parte seria ficar na mesma sala que Pansy trabalhando horas a fio tendo autocontrole o suficiente para não agarrá-la e fazer amor ali mesmo, no chão do escritório. Isso sim, seria difícil.

- Vamos? - chamou Pansy, olhando para os dois novos colegas de trabalho.

Entraram na sala de Pansy e todos os quatro se sentaram nas devidas cadeiras, preparando a papelada para começando o trabalho.

- Nosso departamento conseguiu novas informações ontem à noite. - Disse Loretta, sem mais delongas, olhando com seus orbes faiscantes para Pansy, como se com esse olhar pudesse dizer que sabia o que ela e Blaise andaram fazendo logo pela manhã.

'Devo estar ficando paranóica. ' Foi o que a morena pensou, engolindo em seco. Respirou fundo pela vigésima vez naquela manhã e preparou-se para concentrar-se de vez no trabalho.

- Certo. - Murmurou, dando uma olhada nas anotações que Blaise acabara de lhe passar. - Então Dumbledore e seus homens estão em algum lugar daqui.

- Porque eles ficariam tão perto sabendo que estamos em maioria? - Perguntou Blaise, olhando de uma para outra.

Drei se mantinha calada, apenas observando a cena, o que não passou despercebido dos olhos de Pansy, que já conhecia aquela falante garota mais do que deveria.

- Exatamente porque Dumbledore é um homem. Digamos que... - Começou Loretta, procurando palavras de 'elogio' que não a fizessem sentir repulsa de si mesma.

- Sábio? - Descartou Drei, só agora participando da conversa. Olhando para Loretta com ódio no olhar. Não gostava dela e nem da conversa que haviam dito no dia anterior. Onde aquela loira metida a inteligente havia perguntado o que ela sabia sobre Pansy Parkinson e seus sentimentos por Blaise Zabini. Quem aquela loira achava que era? E se por acaso houvesse alguma coisa, com certeza Pansy ganharia mil vezes mais do que Loretta Thorance. Aquela mulher podia ser muito inteligente e perspicaz, mas não sabia nada sobre ser um ser humano. Ninguém ali parecia se lembrar o que era isso.

- Pode ser. - Resmungou, a contra gosto. - E por isso digo que ele está aqui. Além das provas como salvamentos inexplicáveis de trouxas e também de bruxos refugiados aqui, é algo óbvio. Ele quer nos fazer pensar que não ficaria aqui, onde há uma maior concentração de comensais da morte...

- Porque seria perigoso. - Completou Blaise, acompanhando o raciocínio da colega.

- E isso explica o porquê de ele ter feito exatamente isso, ele não estaria colocando seus melhores homens em risco. Porque os seus melhores homens não estão aqui. - Murmurou Pansy, mais para si mesma do que para os colegas.

- Do que você está falando, Parkinson? - Perguntou Loretta, visivelmente irritada pela interrupção entre o diálogo dela e Blaise.

- Estou falando que há membros da AD aqui, mas não os melhores homens. Eles têm uma arma secreta. É uma armadilha dentro de uma armadilha, entendem? - Perguntou Pansy, um pouco mais empolgada que o normal. Aquilo lhe lembrava da época de treinamento quando ela e Blaise achavam que Busca e Pesquisa era o caminho ao qual eles haviam sido destinados. As coisas mudaram, depois de acontecimentos inesperados. Acontecimentos que haviam destruído tudo pelo qual eles haviam lutado para construir.

- É um raciocínio tão louco que eu até chego a entender. - Sorriu Blaise, sentindo-se feliz por ver a vivacidade dos olhos de Pansy, as quais havia tanto sentido falta.

Mais e mais pesquisas. O departamento estava indo a loucura para rastrear o local onde estariam os homens de Dumbledore. Eles não sabiam o que esperar, mas mesmo assim estavam devidamente preparados. Pansy iria entrar em ação e teria de levar Drei junto, eram as normas.

Olhava-se no espelho agora, nervosa. Há algum tempo já que não sujava suas mãos de sangue e não sabia se estava preparada para fazer isso agora. Jogou água no rosto, sentindo suas mãos tremer em meio ao processo. Não era isso que tinha em mente quando havia começado tudo. Não se imaginava como uma torturadora e Blaise como um assassino. Não era isso que nenhum dos dois tinha em mente. Não era isso.

Como foram tolos e ingênuos!

Batidas na porta do banheiro. Amaldiçoou quem quer que fosse, ela não conseguia ter mais privacidade nem dentro do banheiro.

- O que é? - perguntou, abrindo a porta.

- Sou eu. - Sorriu Blaise, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si logo em seguida. - Senti sua falta. - Murmurou, beijando-lhe o pescoço sofregamente.

- Eu também. - Gemeu ela, quando ele acertou um ponto ao qual ela não conseguia suportar.

Olharam-se por breves instantes, em meio as mãos nervosas em tirar as roupas rapidamente e as respirações ofegantes, descompassadas. Blaise sorriu de lado. Pansy sentiu sua face corar. Era como se fosse uma adolescente de novo. Uma adolescente tola e ingênua que queria fazer parte do esquadrão de busca e pesquisa ao lado do namorado e o melhor amigo do namorado. Nossa, há quanto tempo não pensava em Draco. Draco... Onde ele estaria agora?

Não era hora de pensar sobre isso.

- Você acha que o que estamos fazendo é certo, Blaise? - Perguntou ela, em meio aos gemidos baixos.

- Vamos entrar em ação esta noite mesmo. Qualquer coisa que fizermos agora é certo, Pansy. - Murmurou ele, entre seus cabelos.

- E o que exatamente estamos fazendo, Blaise? - Perguntou Pansy, deixando Blaise pegá-la no colo e prensá-la contra a parede.

- Agora? Eu estou fazendo amor com você. - Ofegou ele, acariciando as coxas da morena, que havia passado as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. - E eu te amo. - Acrescentou, investindo contra ela com todo seu desejo. - Eu realmente amo.

- Eu também, Blaise. - Gemeu, sentindo Blaise dentro de si. - Eu também.

Agora tudo era real. Não eram mais pensamentos escondidos ou juras de amor juvenis tolas e ingênuas. Era real, porque agora eram homem e mulher e a noite a morte estaria entre eles, por mais cruel que fosse pensar sobre isso.

Pansy estava sentada na cadeira atrás da mesma que era sua já há um bom e longo tempo. Talvez fosse a última vez que ficasse assim, sentada e quieta naquela sala. Josh e Carlos, os melhores em rastreação, haviam achado o possível esconderijo de Dumbledore e seus homens. Eles teriam de conferir e Pansy sentia-se subitamente nervosa e excitada para fazer isso. Não porque queria tirar vida das pessoas ou algo tão repugnante e desumano quanto isso. E sim, porque a idéia de acabar com toda aquela dor e sofrimento de ambos os lados se tornava mais forte dentro de si a cada dia que passava e já era impossível negar que um sentimento de arrependimento tomasse conta de si. O mesmo arrependimento que ela vira nos olhos de Blaise quando os dois saíram do banheiro, sorrateiramente.

- Boss? - Chamou Drei, dando duas batidinhas na porta e abrindo-a logo em seguida. - Posso falar com você?

- Claro. – Murmurou, curiosa. Drei tinha o semblante sério, um tom preocupante na voz. E este não era o seu habitual.

- Eu quero sair do esquadrão. - Disse, sem mais delongas. - Vou largar tudo e viver minha vida. Não agüento mais.

Pansy precisou recuperar a voz. Aquilo havia sido um baque. Drei McLister estava louca? Ninguém saía vivo do esquadrão, os poucos que haviam desistido haviam sido procurados sem dó nem piedade e haviam morrido pelas próprias mãos do Lord.

Mais batidas na porta, tirando Pansy de seus pensamentos e confusões.

- Estamos prontos. - Era Blaise, olhando-a receoso. - Saímos em dez minutos, ok? Vou esperar você lá fora.

- Cer-certo. - Murmurou, saindo mais incerta do que pretendia. - E quanto a você, Drei, o que você me pediu está fora de cogitação.

- Mas... - Rebateu a garota, decidida.

- Sem 'mas'. E você vai ao meu lado. - Acrescentou Pansy, dando um murro na mesa e levantando-se em seguida. - Você vem comigo, agora.

Ambas deixaram a sala escura, pegando suas varinhas e preparando-se para o desconhecido.

Mais um cap com um mês de atraso, mas é que eu estava esperando fechar 70 reviews... Só que o povo não tá muito empolgado pra comentar né? ahauhaahuiahiah

Aliás, tem alguém lendo isso aqui ainda?

Que seja.

beeeeijos! xD


	9. Verdades sejam ditas

_Verdades sejam ditas_

O local era sujo e muito escuro. A noite caindo rapidamente não ajudava muito. Pansy mantinha a varinha junto de si e sentia a respiração pesada de Blaise perto da sua. Eles não trabalhariam juntos, iriam em caminhos separados, mas estavam aproveitando os últimos momentos juntos o máximo que podiam.

Dez homens ao total. Dentre eles, estavam Drei e Loretta. Blaise sentia seu coração batendo descompassadamente. Não queria matar pessoas novamente, já havia cansado disso. Tudo o que conseguia pensar no momento era no quanto gostaria de ter uma vida normal de novo e ter Pansy recostada sobre seu peito todas as manhãs. O nome de Draco veio a sua memória e logo espantou as lembranças do passado novamente. Não queria lembrar disso. Não agora.

De repente, uma luz verde surgiu no céu. Todos sabiam o que viria a seguir e já estavam preparados para isso. Lutar com garra e não se importar com o que viria no final. A lavada de sangue começaria em apenas alguns segundos.

- Eu fui uma tola, Blaise. - Murmurou Pansy, agarrando-se a mão de Blaise, num gesto exasperado.

Blaise olhou-a com carinho e mesmo sobre a intensa penumbra, ele conseguia distinguir o olhar doce e melancólico de Pansy encarando-o com medo.

- Não vamos falar disso agora, sim? - Pediu ele, suavemente.

- Eu sei que palavras não são necessárias, mas eu preciso dizê-las. Eu nunca duvidei de você. No fundo, eu apenas tive medo dos meus sentimentos e pus a culpa em tudo o aconteceu. Eu fui tola e... - Murmurou ela, deixando algumas lágrimas solitárias rolarem por sua face.

- Ambos estávamos preocupados com as nossas carreiras, Pansy. Eu também fui covarde em não ir atrás de você mais ainda. Isso não importa mais. Nada mais importa. Eu estou aqui agora e você também. - Sorriu ele, compreensivo.

Uma guerra de luzes se iniciou. Feitiços verbais e não verbais incitados de ambos os lados. Uma chuva de maldizeres e confusões. A última coisa que Pansy viu foi Drei ao seu lado e então desmaiou. Havia sido acertada por alguém.

Acordou em um quarto escuro. Sentiu frio e uma terrível dor de cabeça. Aos poucos foi recobrando a consciência e só então percebeu que Drei estava sentada no lado oposto do quarto, observando-a silenciosa.

- Onde estamos? - Perguntou, sentindo as cordas vocais falharam. Havia recebido um feitiço muito forte, mas sabia que alguém havia a protegido pelo menos o quanto deu. E esse alguém havia sido Drei, sua protegida.

- Somos reféns. - Respondeu a ruiva, calmamente. - Esse é um quarto da AD.

- Certo. - Murmurou Pansy, tentando não se mostrar nervosa na frente da garota mais nova. O fato era que nunca havia sido pega antes. Aquela era uma experiência totalmente nova e amedrontadora. Se por acaso eles se dessem ao trabalho de descobrir quem ela era, saberiam que ela havia torturado muito de seus entes queridos e com certeza isso não seria nada bom.

Se ao menos ela pudesse contatar Blaise. Mas, haviam confiscado sua varinha e provavelmente a de Drei também. Estava com muito medo, mas o seu medo maior não era o de morrer e sim o de nunca mais ver Blaise de novo. Ela o amava demais e só agora se dava conta disso.

- Pansy. - Chamou Drei, baixinho. - Eu preciso que você me diga exatamente o que aconteceu no passado, quando você ainda estava em treinamento.

- Não temos tempo pra isso, Drei. - Respondeu, nervosamente. Como Drei poderia estar tão calma? Pior, como Drei poderia estar mais calma que ela, sua chefe? - Não agora.

- Na realidade, temos todo o tempo do mundo, Pansy. - Murmurou, perdida em seus pensamentos. - Ninguém vai vir nos resgatar tão cedo. Todos bateram em retirada.

- Como você sabe disso, Drei? - Perguntou, desconfiada. Não tinha como ela saber, a menos que...

- Apenas me conte, Pansy. Você precisa me contar. Confie em mim. - Pediu, suplicante. E observando os olhar de desesperado da garota, Pansy sabia que poderia confiar nela, ao menos por enquanto. - Porque você e Blaise se separaram?

Fazia tanto tempo que tudo aquilo havia acontecido que não sabia qual era o sentimento em relembrar tudo o que havia causado dor. Mas, se era o que Drei queria e parecia ser importante para alguma coisa, ela precisasse contar.

- Eu e Blaise nos separamos porque... - Começou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros nervosamente. Drei apenas a observava, cautelosa. - Eu e Blaise nos separamos porque...

- O que eu quero saber é o que Draco Malfoy tem a ver com isso tudo.

Pansy parou de pensar por um segundo. Drei havia dito Draco Malfoy? Ninguém sabia sobre essa história. Ao menos ninguém com a idade de Drei. Ou melhor, ninguém além dela, do Lord, de alguns poucos supervisores da época e do próprio Blaise. Como Drei sabia daquilo tudo?

- Como você sabe disso, garota? - Esbravejou, com medo do que estava prestes a descobrir.

- Apenas responda a pergunta. - Rebateu, suavemente. Não havia raiva em sua voz, mas Pansy sabia que havia violência em suas palavras. - Eu faço as pergunta primeiro, depois prometo que respondo às suas.

Pansy achou melhor não contrariar. Não por medo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e sim por curiosidade. Por curiosidade e a terrível vontade de desabafar, aquela história já havia sido encoberta por tempo demais.

- Draco Malfoy foi o motivo para eu e Blaise nos separarmos. Nós três estávamos treinando para o mesmo esquadrão, o de Busca e Pesquisa. Mas, depois de todo ocorrido, cada um seguiu para um lado. - Murmurou Pansy, apertando as mãos uma contra a outra.

- Que ocorrido? - Perguntou Drei, atenta.

- Já vou chegar nessa parte... - Murmurou, encolhendo-se mais em seu lugar. Era terrível lembrar de tudo aquilo. Olhando agora para o passado sentia-se incrivelmente estúpida por ter abandonado Blaise no momento que os dois mais precisavam ficar juntos.

- Porque você e Blaise terminaram? - Perguntou Drei, desesperada. - Foi tudo por causa de fama e poder? É só nisso que você consegue pensar, mulher?! - Ela gritava agora, com lágrimas nos olhos. Pansy não sabia o que dizer para confortá-la.

- O que você tem que entender, Drei. É que eu era nova. O que não é desculpa para meus atos, mas eu era muito, incrivelmente tola. Tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era na glória e na fama que havia em ser parte da AV. Meus pais eram amigos íntimos dos Malfoy, que na época todos sabiam que eram a família perfeita, Lúcio Malfoy era o braço direito de Voldemort. Tudo fazia sentido para mim, entende?

- Tudo fazia sentido? - Perguntou Drei, irônica. - Fazia sentido se preparar para matar milhares de pessoas inocentes? - Olhou-a com descrença.

Pansy resolveu ignorá-la. Agora que havia começado, precisava terminar.

- E então, da noite para o dia, eu descubro que um dos amigos na verdade não era o que dizia ser. Draco Malfoy era agente duplo. E é lógico, todos presumíamos que ele trazia informações da AD para a AV, mas a realidade era totalmente outra, ele levava informações da AV para a AD.

- Então Draco Malfoy sempre foi um de... Um deles? - Perguntou Drei, estranhamente desconcertada. - Por quê?

- Draco Malfoy estava terrivelmente apaixonado por Virgínia Weasley. Uma Weasley, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não culpo, Draco. Ao menos não mais. De repente, tudo o que Blaise me falou na época fez sentido em algum momento desses longos anos. Mas, quando eu descobri, simplesmente pirei. Eu era namorada do melhor amigo do traidor da AV. O traidor cujo pai era o braço direito do Lord. Eu era tola... Nossa, como eu era tola! Eu simplesmente disse que não daria mais, que aquilo iria estragar a minha carreira e passei a evitá-lo.

- Quem? Draco?

- Draco não tinha mais contato conosco. - Suspirou. - Dois meses após o ocorrido eu simplesmente não pude agüentar mais, eu me separei de Blaise e passei a evitá-lo. E então começamos a nos direcionar para esquadrões diferentes e três anos depois eu estava me mudando para os Estados Unidos. Não ouvi mais nada dele desde então.

- Mas por que, Pansy? - Perguntou, levantando-se de onde estava e indo até onde a morena se encontrava sentada e encolhida, com a cabeça entre as pernas.

- Eu não queria que as pessoas me olhassem estranho. É claro que o Lord não desconfiava de mim e Blaise. Éramos os melhores alunos da classe, os mais dedicados. E é claro que ele manteve alguns dos seus de olho em nós por um longo tempo, - Coisa que soube muito mais tarde - porém, com o tempo, acho que ele percebeu que na verdade ambos éramos muito leais, tanto que ganhamos postos de extrema confiança do Lord, certo? - Disse, sorrindo amargamente. Havia sacrificado seu amor por um posto onde tinha que torturar pais de família e sabe-se se lá mais quantas outras pessoas inocentes.

- Isso não parece algo que o Lord faria. - Murmurou, apenas, sentando-se ao lado da morena.

- Lúcio o incentivou. Ele gostava muito de mim e Blaise. Éramos como os filhos que ele não tivera. Filhos dignos dele, entende? Era uma questão de honra. Dois em troca do bastardo do filho traidor, como ele gostava de dizer...

- Eu não tinha idéia, Pansy.

- Essas são histórias da velha guarda, por assim dizer, Drei. Com o tempo foi tudo encerrado e lacrado a sete chaves em algum lugar do passado. Nunca mais tivemos contato. - Murmurou, olhando-a atenta.

- Até agora.

- Sim, até ele voltar e ter uma missão a qual precisava de mim. - Sorriu, lembrando-se de que naquela mesma manhã havia estado nos braços de Blaise. Poderia ter sido assim desde sempre. Lúcio teria feito com que isso acontecesse. E agora ela havia sacrificado tudo por uma causa a qual nem acreditava mais. Chegava a ser irônico.

- E de mim. - Murmurou. Não mantinha nenhuma expressão no rosto e o olhar era vago. Pansy não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Eu espero que entenda, Drei. A única razão pela qual eu não te deixei sair do esquadrão foi porque eu sabia que se eu permitisse você seria morta. Não teria mais utilidade a eles, além de ser um grande perigo. - Murmurou, com um semblante sério e um tom culpado na voz.

- Eu entendo, Pansy. Eu fui uma idiota em pensar que poderia sair uma vez, que já estava até o pescoço atolada na minha própria merda. E coloquei sua carreira e vida em risco também. - Disse, olhando-a com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- A minha carreira já não me importa tanto como importava antigamente, Drei. E quando a minha vida... Também já não tenho tanta certeza. Não depois de tudo isso. - riu, exasperada.

- Você estava tentando me salvar, Pansy. Isso deve valer alguma coisa pra você. - rebateu Drei, colocando as mãos na cabeça e começando a soluçar. - Eu sinto muito, Pansy. De verdade.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou Pansy, confusa. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Sentia-se aliviada por finalmente desabafar aquela história toda com alguém, mas Drei não estava agindo com seu comportamento normal e aqui era muito estranho.

- Eu nunca pretendi sair do esquadrão. Eu nunca fui... Eu...

Pansy olhou-a com cuidado. E de repente tudo estava claro. Riu. Riu em alto e bom som, com gosto mesmo. Olhou-a novamente e não acreditou na própria estupidez.

- Você é uma agente dupla. - constatou, olhando-a com indiferença. Ela não sentia raiva, desprezo, mas também não sentia simpatia por Drei. Não mais. Ia contra os seus princípios.

Drei apenas assentiu com a cabeça, derrotada.

- Entendo. - Disse Pansy, com agonia na voz. Agora era real. Tudo estava próximo do fim.

- Eu não fazia idéia, Pansy. - disse, levantando o olhar para encará-la. - Eu realmente gosto de você. - e Pansy percebeu que ela estava sendo sincera.

- E eu de você. - murmurou ela, antes que pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo. A verdade é que aquela garota havia conquistado a sua amizade e não importava mais o que ela fizesse ou dissesse. Ela gostava de Drei e de seu jeito excêntrico e jovem de ser.

- Porque você queria saber disso tudo, Drei?

- Porque Draco é o melhor amigo do meu irmão. - sorriu ela, lembrando-se da saudade que sentia da família. - E Virgínia Weasley é a minha melhor amiga. E quando eu recebi essa missão e soube que havia um passado entre você, Blaise e Draco, eu apenas precisava saber...

Pansy sorriu. Podia não gostar da Weasley fêmea, mas sentia saudades de seu amigo Draco.

- Como ele está?

- Ele está bem. - sorriu Drei, compreensiva. - Ele sente sua falta.

Olharam-se durante breves instantes. Não havia mais o que ser dito e tudo o que Pansy faria agora era esperar.

- Eu vou te tirar daqui. - disse Drei, decidida. - Draco disse que a decisão cabia a mim.

- Do que você está falando?

- Ele disse que se por acaso você ou Blaise fossem capturados esta noite, ele gostaria muito de poder libertar vocês...

- Sem querer me gabar, mas nós somos os melhores. - disse Pansy, achando aquela garota ainda mais louca do que imagina.

- Eu observei você e Blaise. - sorriu ela, sem jeito. - E eu sei que vocês não são iguais a eles. Você não quer mais fazer parte disso tudo, Pansy. Não quando você se esconde no banheiro para lavar o rosto com as mãos tremendo.

- Você estava me espionando? - perguntou, indignada.

- Faz parte do trabalho. - deu de ombros, sorrindo de lado. De repente era como se elas fossem colegas de trabalho de novo e aquilo era uma situação um tanto bizarra.

- Até que parte você viu? - perguntou, com o rosto incrivelmente corado.

- Não, eu não vi você e Blaise transarem. - rebateu, maliciosa.

- Venha, vamos tirar você daqui. - sorriu, puxando-a pela mão. - Esse é o turno de Draco, ele está de guarda lá fora.

Pansy parou por alguns instantes. Ela queria fugir, deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Não agüentava mais ter o sangue frio de quando era jovem, porque aquilo não fazia mais parte de si. Mas, mesmo assim, não podia abandonar Blaise, não agora.

- Não se preocupe, Blaise está na sala em frente. Nessas alturas Draco já explicou a situação para ele. - disse Drei, como que lendo os pensamentos da morena.

Não sei se alguém ainda tá lendo isso aqui, mas esse foi o último capítulo e o próximo é o epílogo. xD

ENJOY!

beeeijos! xD


	10. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

Sentou-se perto da janela para ver de perto os flocos de neve caindo lá fora. Uma leve tempestada esbranquiçada e melancólica. Aconchegou-se mais no sofá que por acaso ficava embaixo a grande janela veneziana e tomou um gole de seu chocolate quente. Era incrível como o inverno conseguia ser algo totalmente melancólico sem deixar de ser belo. Sorriu ao pensar que todas as coisas importantes de sua vida haviam acontecido em dias de inverno.

Algumas situações não tão boas revendo agora, admtia. Mas, no momento que as havia vivido, era importantes para ela. Pansy Parkinson estava feliz, feliz como nunca pensou que poderia chegar a ser algum dia. Sem dúvida alguma, o dia de inverno que mais estava presente em sua memória fora quando entrara em seu escritório e perdera a respiração ao ver Blaise Zabini sentando em uma das cadeiras. Fora ali que o seu final feliz - um tanto quanto corturbado - começara.

Exatamente naquele momento fazia quatro anos que ela e Blaise haviam fugido da AD e declarados como mortos pela AV. Ela e Blaise deviam muito a Drei e Draco. Muito mesmo. Mais do que algum dia conseguiria expressar em palavras.

Passou a mão pela barriga proeminente. Era uma sensação de puro alívio saber que sua filha não nasceria em meio a uma guerra, como havia acontecido anos antes com ela e Blaise. A guerra havia acabado um ano depois de ambos terem desistido de lutar por ela.

Fora um ano muito perigoso, não tinham lar, viviam viajando e com um medo constante. Mas, no final, com certeza valera à pena. Valera à pena poder voltar para a Inglaterra e comprar uma casa mais isolada, com vizinhos desconhecidos e poder recomeçar uma vida nova no meio dos trouxas. Sem pensar no quanto já havia sido suja e no quanto já havia feito mal aos outros, pessoas que nem sequer ela sabia o nome.

Freqüentemente ela tinha pesadelos envolvendo esses fantasmas de seu passado aos quais não conseguia se desvencilhar. Mas, achava justo. Esse era o preço que tinha de pagar por sair impunemente de tudo o que havia feito para ter uma vida calma e feliz ao lado da filha e do homem que tanto amava. Era difícil não pensar no passado, quando este era o responsável pelo seu atual presente.

Arrependia-se de muitas coisas que havia feito e deixado de fazer. E a primeira conversa que tivera com Blaise, assim que haviam conseguido escapar, constantemente lhe vinha à memória. Principalmente em momentos como aquele, onde se encontrava sozinha em casa remoendo seus próprios pensamentos.

- E o mais estranho de tudo isso, é que eu tenho saudades do futuro. - Ele havia murmurado, sentando-se do lado dela no avião.

- Saudades do futuro, é? - Perguntou ela, extremamente confusa, ainda com a respiração ofegante devido à fuga.

- É. - Rebateu ele, pensativo. - Porque eu sei que se eu tivesse ido pelo outro caminho e levado você comigo, nosso futuro teria sido de um jeito em que nós não teríamos nos magoado e perdido tanto tempo pra nada.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Blaise. Não importa mais. Eu estou aqui agora. E você também.

_Blaise, _

_Sei que faz muito tempo desde a nossa última conversa. Que ainda por cima foi em meio aquela loucura dos tempos de guerra. Mas, eu gostaria de dizer que fico muito feliz por você e Pansy terem dado certo. Eu sabia desde os tempos de escola que um dia vocês dois ficariam juntos. E fico muito feliz pelo bebê e não resta nenhuma dúvida de que eu e Gina ficaremos muito felizes em sermos o padrinho dessa futura criança. _

_Durante todo aquele tempo em que vocês descobriram que eu era um agente duplo, eu me senti muito culpado. Afinal, eu traí meus melhores amigos por uma garota. É, é verdade. Eu não sou nenhum santo. Eu nunca pensei na causa em si, o que me impulsionava a continuar era o olhar orgulhoso e a confiança que a ruivinha depositava em mim. _

_Tudo o que eu queria que você soubesse é que eu nunca pensei nem por um momento que vocês estivessem errados e eu certo, nem vice-versa. Cada um lutou pelo o que o coração falava. E ambos sabemos que por mais frios e calculistas que os sonserinos sejam, chega um momento que o coração sempre fala mais alto. _

_A conversa que tivemos naquela fatídica noite freqüentemente volta a minha memória. A maneira como nós apenas nos olhamos e foi como se desculpas ou explicações não precisassem ser ditas. Eu sempre soube que um dia você e Pansy desistiram de lutar por uma causa perdida. Porque de qualquer lado que seja, guerras nunca valem à pena. E eu sempre soube que um dia vocês veriam isso e eu não gostaria de ver vocês dois sendo punidos por algo que desde sempre havia sido imposto a vocês. Eu tive uma garota para abrir os meus olhos e me fazer perceber que toda história tem dois lados, vocês não. Por isso que quando eu digo que eu não sou melhor nem pior do que qualquer membro ou ex-membro da AV, eu falo isso com toda a sinceridade do mundo._

_O que eu quero dizer, é que não importa de que lado estamos, ou deixamos de estar, a justiça se trata apenas do que o nosso coração nos manda fazer. E pode contar que nós três sempre seremos o trio sonserino que vivia atazanando a vida dos grifinórios pelos corredores de Hogwarts. _

_Indo agora para assuntos um tanto desagradáveis, meus superiores disseram que não há mais nenhum comensal da morte solto por aí. Drei conseguiu apagar todos os arquivos da AV que culpavam vocês de alguns crimes, sendo assim vocês até podem ser considerados um tanto quanto suspeitos de algumas coisas devido ao nome que tem, mas não há e nunca haverá como provar que vocês já fizeram algo em nome da AV. Veja isso como meu presente de casamento ao qual eu não pude comparecer. _

_Drei está mandando lembranças a Pansy e está dizendo que irá visitá-las assim que puder. Ela precisa dar um alô para a família primeiro. O trabalho burocrático teve fim há apenas umas duas semanas. O departamento de aurores está uma correria. _

_Eu e Gina estaremos aí na próxima semana. Estamos pensando em nos tornarmos vizinhos de vocês. Ela não está mais muito disposta a ficar no mundo dos bruxos, ela quer um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade e também está disposta a começar de novo com Pansy. Acho que nossas esposas precisam ficar amigas, certo? (risos)_

_Vou me despedindo por aqui. _

_Mande a Pansy minhas lembranças e diga que eu a adoro. _

_Até logo, _

_Draco. _

Olhou para o relógio. Seis horas da tarde. Hora de ir para casa ficar com a esposa e a futura filha. Levantou-se da cadeira e pegou seu casaco grosso, afinal, estava nevando lá fora, partindo para a saída. Deu um aceno de cabeça para o resto dos empregados e parou na frente da porta. Sorriu para si mesmo, lembrando por tudo o que já havia passado e no que havia chegado.

Agora tinha um restaurante bem sucedido, uma família e um amor. Era mais do que qualquer homem podia pedir, ainda mais um com um passado tão sujo e culpado quanto o dele.

Suspirou, pesadamente, dando partida no carro.

Pansy estaria esperando-o em casa e só de saber disso, todos os calafrios e insônias que tinha durante a noite não importavam. O resto fazia valer à pena.

Não era mais necessário falar ou relembrar isso tudo. Não importava mais.

- Eu estou aqui agora. - Sussurrou ele ao entrar em casa e encontrar a esposa descansando com a mão sobre a barriga de sete meses. - E você também. - acrescentou, beijando-lhe a testa.

Olhou pela janela mais uma vez e um lindo, porém recluso pôr-do-sol se formava. Exatamente como no dia em que ele vira Pansy Parkinson sentada perto da janela na sala comunal e tomara a decisão de que a partir daquele momento não tinha mais como negar que ele o que ele sentia por ela, era simplesmente inenarrável.

Então...Esse foi o epílogo, eu não sei se teve muitas pessoas acompanhando agora no final, mesmo não deixando reviews... Mas, eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic e por isso eu a postei até o fim.

Bom, é isso.

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, que comentaram, etc e tal. xD

ENJOY! XD E até a próxima õ/


End file.
